Love, Love Hanyou
by Hanyou Goddess
Summary: this realy a romantic comedy about a situation that happens to the group and also wraps up the story. (there will be a siquile)
1. Changes

Please this is my first time so no flames please I saw a picture on the net when I was searching one time and had to write a fanfic about it so here it is

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

_**Love, Love Hanyou**_

As Kagome woke up in the bright morning she looked over at Inuyasha and saw the he was awake and very much ready to kick some youkai ass. They decided to take a walk to wake up Sango and Miroku but saw that they were still sleeping - Sango leaning on Miroku - so instead they left Kirara to guard them and went for a walk in the woods.

When they were walking they decided to stop and talk a little about what they thought about each other. They came closer and closer until they were about close enough to ..... Suddenly Sesshomaru's voice came from behind them, "How interesting mutt boy has someone to love. To bad she is human" [then he laughs in a very evil way]. As Kagome and Inuyasha turned around looking very embarrassed, they saw that Sesshomaru was with his usual companions as well as a Inu-sized rat youkai.

Inuyasha growled and pulled out Tetsusiaga in its full youkai ass kicking form. Just as Inuyasha raised Tetsusiaga for the wind scar attack Sesshomaru had Rin raise a shield to protect them so that the sword's attack did no damage. At that moment the rat youkai who Sesshomaru had brought along with him just for this occasion, threw two streaming bolts of lightning at Inuyasha and Kagome who blacked out from the force of the blast.

When Kagome came to, she was bound and lying on the grass. Jaken was standing in front of her and Rin was making daisy jewellery in the field. Kagome could not see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru anywhere so she started to work on untying her bonds. When Inuyasha came to he was caught in what seemed to be a net made out of raven black hair. He started to struggle but soon found it was useless, so he untangled himself bit by bit from the net of hair. When Inuyasha was almost free, the hair net started to fly back an fourth. He decided to climb up the hair to see what was going on. Sango and Miroku had woken up a little after Inuyasha and Kagome had left. They were about to eat a late breakfast when they Inuyasha's battle cry in a distant clearing. They knew that could only mean Sesshomaru since Naraku was not in to open day light ambushes. They rushed to help. When they arrived at the scene they saw that Kagome with Tokijin pointed at her throat. Sango shouted and was about to leap forward but Sesshomaru's voice stopped her. "Take one more move and the girl is as good as dead." That motivated Miroku to take the chance of holding back Sango so that she would not go and get Kagome killed. Sesshomaru told Sango and Miroku to come out where he could see them. With the sword still at Kagome's throat, Sesshomaru asked "tell me where Inuyasha and Tetsusiaga are." Inuyasha peeked over the top of where he had climbed to and was looking straight at a giant Tokijin. He was stunned for about a second then slowly raised his head to stare into the eyes of Sesshomaru which had grown to giant size. Inuyasha looked down and saw that he was staring at Kagome's face as well as the sword that now threatened her life - he again fainted.


	2. Inuyasha's little problem

Sorry about Inuyasha fainting so much the first chapter was not that good the second one though I think is better thanks for the review Anime-freak sorry I forgot the numbers at the end. The last time I forgot to mention what the picture was that inspired this fanfic it is the one with Kagome holding the small Inuyasha in her hand. There will be some pictures for this fanfic drawn or traced by me later.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

_**Love, Love Hanyou**_

Miroku and Sango were very confused by Sesshomaru's question because they thought Inuyasha had come with Kagome but were shocked to see that he was nowhere to be seen. Then Kagome cried out to Sesshomaru "what have you done with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and decided she was not worth the effort to kill and sour Tokijin's blade so he straddled his half horse half dragon steed and flew away in search of Inuyasha who was hanging by the hair net, unconcious.

When Kagome was ready to go back to the camp, she went over to Sango and whispered in her ear with the tightness of someone who was holding back tears "Inuyasha is dead, I saw him incinerated in the blast sent out by the rat youkai". Sango did her best to comfort Kagome as they walked back to the camp, it was only then that Sango realized that Kagome had something in her hair. Sango told Kagome not to move and called Miroku to get his Wind Tunnel open. When they were ready, Sango let her bone boomerang fly. Inuyasha had just come conscious again he was pulling himself to look over the top of where he was when he saw that Sango's bone boomerang coming right at him he had no time to move away and was caught fast by Sango's weapon he then felt a tug behind him and to his horror he saw that Miroku had opened his Wind Tunnel and that he was the demon that was doomed to be sucked in SHIT!

Inuyasha had to think fast or his fate would be the same as all of the other youkais that the group had encountered along their quest. Inuyasha grabed the only thing that he could and felt the wind tunnel stop pulling him in, as it did then the thing that he had caught started to move up and down as all he could do was hold on for dear life. "This little youkai is very smart to grab on to my prayer beads thought Miroku as he started to flail his arms about until he was sure that the youkai had been thrown off but as he looked and brought his arm up to eye level he saw that the little youkai had managed to stay on his arm. As the arm stopped moving Inuyasha saw that he was looking straight into a gigantic Miroku's face. As Miroku looked at the little youkai it spoke to him "Miroku you fucking shit for brains asshole its me Inuyasha." Miroku was astonished for a second then fell down laughing. It was very lucky that he did other wise Inuyasha would have been dead, since at that moment Sango let her bone boomerang fly and Kagome let one of her sacred arrows fly they both hit trees in stead of killing Inuyasha. Then suddenly Miroku looked at Inuyasha and said in a vile voice "when Inuyasha gets to be this small that's when I'll stop asking girls and women to bare my children" and started to reach for the Wind Tunnel again. Inuyasha realized that Miroku was reaching for his prayer beads so he jumped on the prayer beads and pulled out a little fingered sized Tetsusiaga and started to try to hack away at Miroku's arm. Miroku started to reach for him, then as he was reaching for the tiny youkai it bit him on the finger but then the tiny youkai did a thing, which unluckily only Miroku saw. As Inuyasha saw the giant hand coming at him his demonic instincts kicked in and he bit Miroku on the finger, as he did he felt a rush that he had never felt before Tetsuiaga had been broken to many times he was beginning to like the taste of human blood and flesh he thought, so he spat it out as quickly as he could and started to hack away at Miroku's arm until he heard a voice even more menacing then Sesshomaru but reminded him of Kikyo right before she had killed him "do not make a move youkai or it will be your last" as Inuyasha gulped he looked up expecting to see Kikyo but instead saw Kagome with such hate in her eyes directed at him, then he looked down and saw a purity arrow raised to his heart. Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of he jumped from Miroku's arm to Kagome's neck and on to the Shikon No Tama where he clung on for dear life. Suddenly Inuyasha felt another purity arrow this time at his throat damn! Why had he taught Kagome how to be so quiet when she attacked? he looked up into her eyes and saw so many emotions flowing through them: hate, love, loss, anger, and sorrow. Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for the final blow "is this how he was going to die? by the hand of a friend not a foe? and when he and Kagome just started to be more open with each other", he waited for about five seconds then opened his eyes he smirked and thought so the idiot Miroku has finally realized that it was him Inuyasha and not some scrap of a youkai. Miroku spoke to Kagome "this youkai may be Inuyasha lets first test him just to check, Kagome replied "fine but afterwards he is mine" Miroku noticed Inuyasha cower back at that moment with a look of terror on his face. Miroku suggested that they test this little youkai to see if it was who it said it was [Kagome's words]. They first decided to find out if this youkai was a kitsune in disguise or not, Kagome leaned down as Shippo told her how to find out, as Inuyasha saw a smile creep onto Kagome's face he started to feel very nervous the only time that Kagome smiled like that when she also had a murderous gleam in her eyes was when she was about to do something horrible, suddenly Kagome grabed Inuyasha by the shirt and hauled him up till he was right in front of Kirara's mouth. Inuyasha feared the worst [after the peach man fiasco] and started to struggle as Kagome brought him closer to Kirara's mouth Inuyasha closed his eyes then let out a yelp of pain he looked behind him and saw that Kirara had bitten him on the ass. Kagome was satisfied that the test had worked and that he was not a kitsune in disguise. Kagome was not satisfied that he was the real Inuyasha and held him in her hands. The minute that she had Inuyasha in her hands he realized what she was going to do he screamed "Kagome not the S word" she still said it she said a great big "SIT!" As Kagome opened her hands Inuyasha "sat" on the ground "shit" Inuyasha moaned, that though was the test that proved that this little youkai was Inuyasha Sango smirked at Miroku "I guess that means that you have to now stop being a womanizer" she was about to say more but they had to rescue tiny Inuyasha from Kagome's hug that would have crushed him. As soon as Kagome let go she and Inuyasha were hounded with questions by everyone, Kagome was the first to figur out what had happened. Kagome then asked Inuyasha "Inuyasha when the lightning hit you did you black out "yah so what" he retorted Kagome asked him to tell the group what happened after he woke up [he left out the part when he had fainted when he saw the giant Sesshomaru]. Kagome deemed that the lightning had been what had reduced him to the size of a hamster. When Kagome suggested what they should do next Inuyasha panicked and hid in her hair and yelped "I can't let modern day Sesshomaru and especially not Hsusiu see me at this size", the only way that he would go back was if Kagome would stay with him the whole time they were in her world. So they decided to go and ask modern day Sesshomaru about what they should do [even though Inuyasha still despised the plan].


	3. Kagome's shock

Sorry this chapter is so late but I was on vacation for awhile and I was really buisy (sp.?) anyway here's the next chapter for the story hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter three, Kagome's Shock

Kagome and tiny Inuyasha bid farewell to everybody and jumped down the Bone Eaters Well into Kagome's world. When they reached Kagome's house Kagome told her mom a quick hello and ran out she called for a taxi and headed away to Sesshomaru's hotel room. As she knocked on the door, it was answered by the person who she least wanted to see Hsusiu. Kagome inquired if Sesshomaru was there then Kagome noticed that Hsusiu's eyes were fixated on her right shoulder right were Inuyasha was. Before Kagome could react Hsuisu had grabbed Inuyasha and had him grasped in her claws she hissed at him "so this is what has come of the mighty Inuyasha who beat me so easily in our last battle hahaha." Just then Sesshomaru came out and saw that Hsuisu with Inuyasha in her claws and Kagome with a purity arrow at Hsuisu's heart. Sesshomaru ordered Hsuisu to drop Inuyasha and for Kagome to lower her arrow she almost did not but after a growl from Sesshomaru, which surprisingly Kagome returned she did. Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to go get food and drink for their guests, Sesshomaru listened carefully to what had happened then he sat back for awhile to think. When he spoke he told Kagome that Inuyasha needed a medicinal herb or he would become a full demon. Then Sesshomaru gave Kagome a very odd request to stand up bend over, smile, open her eyes wide, keep her head up, and to hold out her hands in front of her [tail, fangs, youkai eyes, ears, and claws]. "It's just as I thought she hasn't grown a tail yet but her claws, ears, fangs, and eyes have almost completed the transformation" Sesshomaru mumbled sort of to himself, "what the hell are you mumbling about Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled, "Inuyasha I was about to say that when you and Kagome were hit by the lightning of change that the rat youkai expelled from it's staff, it reacted to Kagome's miko powers and the fact that she has the Shikon No Tama in the way that she is becoming a youkai and not a regular youkai but one that will stay demonic until she is either killed or her human being is returned to her, but even if you don't exterminate her with the Tetsusiaga and you manage to recover her human being she will still become a hanyou and will need an object to suppress her youkai nature and keep her from going demonic , like you Tetsusaiga my dear brother."

Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked at what Sesshomaru had just told them. Then as they got up to leave Kagome almost fell over and squashed Inuyasha, as she went out the door the trip home and through the well felt like a blur as the realization of what she might become sunk in.

They decided to stay the night at Kaede's village and set out for Sesshomaru's castle that was located in the western lands in the morning. After they told the group [all except for Shippo everyone thought he was to young to understand] about what modern day Sesshomaru had told them Inuyasha and Kagome went to Kaede for some advise about what to do if Kagome or Inuyasha went full demon on the journey, Kaede told them that maybe it would be a better idea to go to Jenenji and find the medicinal herb that would enlarge Inuyasha from the size of a hamster to the size of a cat, Kaede whispered to only Inuyasha before he left that he should keep an eye on Kagome's changes and if worst came to worst he would have to be ready to use the Tetsusiaga against her. That night the group decided it was safest to tie Inuyasha up because he had now had a taste of human blood and in his present form nobody knew what he would do. As Kagome slept she dreamt of rampaging through villages and Inuyasha coming at her when she was in her demonic form with the Tetsusaiga. She awoke from the nightmare sweating and heard someone moaning so she went out to see who it was. It was Inuyasha he was moaning away about his bonds that were to tight, Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha and told him about the dream she had. Kagome fought with herself for a bit about whether it would be safe to loosen Inuyasha's bonds, she finally decided that it might be safe to untie his bonds a little and she did. After Kagome did she sat down to watch the stars and before she knew it she fell asleep. A scream aroused her from slumber, she ran to the hut where everybody was sleeping and to her horror saw that the tiny Inuyasha had attacked Miroku while he was sleeping and his blood was sprayed every where and Miroku and Sango were in a corner nursing Miroku's wounds and the tiny Inuyasha advanced on them, Kagome screamed "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" until Inuyasha yelled for her to stop then he took one look at Miroku's wounds and ran off into his forest. At that the worst moment for it to happen because she was so close to the smell of blood, Kagome's sense of smell sharpened severely, she took one whiff and fainted. When she regained consciousness she saw that she was in Kaede's hut, as she inhaled so many new scents came to her Inuyasha sitting outside, the villagers cooking dinner, a faint sent of blood in the air, the trees in the forest, Miroku and Sango sleeping a little east of the hut, and... Inuyasha came in at that moment, sidled over to sit beside Kagome and handed her a bowl of soup [which to Kagome's keen sense of smell, smelt very good]. Inuyasha spoke quietly "its not that bad when you get used to it. I mean at first it scars you but, shit, I scared myself last night when I attacked Miroku." Kagome realized he had been talking half to himself and half to her, she said to him "Inuyasha I didn't know you cared so much about being a hanyou", Inuyasha replied "Feh. It's better then being a weak human" and leapt out of the hut.


	4. Friend or Foe

Sorry about the last chapter I kinda forgot to include a bit of back round. Hsusiu is Sesshomaru's girlfriend in this story and this story sort of is a continuation (sp.?) of the story a crazy little thing called love, which I do not own and I may not have got the spelling wrong on the name, but in the other story they meet modern day Sesshomaru. Again I'm so sorry for not putting the back round on the other chapter in the chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 4, Friend or Foe

The group ended up leaving a few days later then they had expected to, to give Kagome some time to get used to her new hanyou senses. Before they left Kaede to each one aside and gave them each some useful advice about traveling with two hanyou that could go demonic any second without a moments notice. When they set out they set a very fast pace because Kagome could now fly even faster then Inuyasha, and Sango, Shippo, and Miroku could ride on Kirara [Sango in the front of course, then Shippo, and then Miroku in the back]. They made such good time that they were able to reach Jenenji's by that night. They came up and knocked on the door which was answered by Jenenji's mother "Kirara Kagome Shippo Sango Miroku come in come in" she cried, and called to Jenenji at the back of the hut. "But where is Inuyasha surely he came with you", Kagome told her that this was the reason why they had come to call. Kagome took a squirming Inuyasha from her shoulder as she showed Jenenji's mother him she suddenly realized what a fix the group was in and when the group told her the whole story she started to look even more worried. "We do have such a herb here but only enough of it for one person so you would have to chose who needs it most, and since Kagome's changes were much slower then Inuyasha 's and he was the immediate problem at the moment they gave Inuyasha the herb. "Gods" Inuyasha thought as he started to grow "this stuff really works" he stopped growing when he reached the size of Kirara when she was in her kitten form. They stayed for dinner and the night. They said goodbye the next morning and set off in a westward direction towards the castle. They were a little bit uneasy about how they had not been attacked for quiet a while, when Kagura came out from a clump of trees. "Where is Inuyasha why does he not come out and use his Wind Scar against me, or is he a coward and won't come out from behind his mate. "My what" sputtered Inuyasha, Kagura laughed, "so this is the mighty Inuyasha who defeated me last time we did battle." "I'm sick and tired of people commenting about my size like that" grumbled Inuyasha, Kagome hissed for Kagura to stay back if she valued her life. It was then that Kagome went demonic she ran at Kagura claws curved, fangs bared, and a blood thirsty gleam in her eyes. Kagura had just enough time to leap aside, she looked at where she had just been standing Kagome had pounced and there was about a two meter crater that encircled her. "Get your shitty little mate away from me" Kagura shouted and leapt up on to one of her feathers and flew away. Inuyasha was about to shout back at her when he saw that Kagome was not human again and she had cornered Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, Inuyasha thought that one blow from his claws would be enough to subdue her, he was wrong she just got back up, climbed up into a tree, and pounced from her high perch. Inuyasha felt the full blunt of Kagome's bulk he felt like a tiny mouse being crushed in a big cats paw he could not reach his Tetsusaiga he felt so helpless "in all fucking hells was this what his prey felt like right before he killed it". He waited for Kagome to tear him apart or devour him in one bite, he waited then looked up, Kagome's fangs were poised almost around his head he looked up into her eyes and saw such fear in them that he felt as if he was drowning in it, she carefully removed her jaws from around his head and ran as fast as her legs could carry her deeper into the forest. Inuyasha chased after her and Shippo yelled "Kagome, Inuyasha come back." Inuyasha was still very shocked at what had happened "when I hit her with my claws it didn't even scathe her" he thought out loud, he found Kagome weeping behind a waterfall, her tears to his present size looked like a tiny waterfall he went and sat down beside her. "Gods Kagome you scared the shit out of me", she had not noticed he had been sitting right beside her and backed away, "stay away from me I've become a monster I almost killed you, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo back there stay away" then she broke down weeping again. Inuyasha tried to move closer to her but she just kept on backing away until she was pressed against the wall of the cave she was in, looking like a trapped animal with Inuyasha coming close to comfort her, Kagome cried out again and again for him to stay back to not come near her, when he didn't stop she yelled sit until Inuyasha got one hand on her mouth, he looked pretty banged up after almost being crushed by her as well as he had "sat" a lot Kagome subsided in to tears again this time letting Inuyasha come and comfort her "I guess it would be quite scary turning demonic and all as well as sort of waking up to find out your about to kill one of your companions", Kagome then fell asleep with Inuyasha curled up in her lap like her family cat. "They've been gone a long time, we should go and check if their fine or need some help" Miroku announced, he was about to leave when he noticed that Sango had just fallen asleep on Kirara's back, so instead he told Shippo to watch her while he went to find Inuyasha and Kagome. He finally found them sleeping behind the little waterfall "well they have the right idea though I wish that I was that close to Sango" he leaned against a small tree, and fell asleep.


	5. Realizations

No note today, but I hope you liked the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 5, Realizations

When she awoke the first thing Kagome saw when she woke up was Inuyasha curled up sleeping contently on her lap then she looked around her surroundings and saw Miroku sleeping against a tree, she could not see Sango or Shippo anywhere and suspected that they were sleeping somewhere else in the forest she gently took Inuyasha off her lap, deposited him into a clump of grass, and ran off in search of Sango and Shippo as well as some food for the group. As Kagome raced through the forest she wondered what time it was as she looked up at the moon it was so beautiful she thought and its almost full maybe another day or two then it will be shit fuck damn they were only three fourths of the way to the castle." She found Sango fast asleep with Shippo watching over her barely able to keep his eyes open, "Kagome your back thank the heavens" then he quickly fell into a deep sleep. Kagome woke up Kirara and asked her to take both Shippo and Sango back to where Miroku and Inuyasha were sleeping. Kagome went off looking for some food and found a couple fruit trees and two wild bores then she went back to the cave behind the waterfall and fell into a deep sleep. She was awoken by the smell of a cooking fire "ah you're up had a nice sleep?" growled Inuyasha she had already guessed that he was pissed off about waking up on the ground with Kagome no where's to be seen, "Kagome why did you have to do that" Inuyasha grumbled as she came out of the shadows, it was almost morning and everyone was awake except for Shippo. "This might be our last cooked meal" murmured Miroku solemnly "Naraku probably found out much from Kagura's encounter with us and I will bet anything that he will do his best to put a stop to this quest", "well I will be ready for that fucking bastered" smirked Inuyasha flexing his claws as he said so. They stayed by the waterfall until Shippo had woken up and everybody had eaten their fill and were clean [at one point Inuyasha almost drowned Miroku to keep him from looking at Kagome or Sango]. They came out of the forest around noon which meant by that time the next day they would reach Sesshomaru's strong hold, and have half a day to get into the castle [they were not sure by what means yet, Inuyasha and Miroku had been arguing about that one, Inuyasha wanted to storm the castle and kill everyone in it as usual, and Miroku wanted to take the less violent route], then they had to find the object that Sesshomaru was keeping Inuyasha's size and Kagome's human being in, chances are that they would have to fight Sesshomaru at one point, and on top of all that they had to keep Inuyasha and Kagome from going demonic on them, and they only had a half a day to that all in.


	6. Koruka

No note today.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 6, Koruka

They'd had no trouble for about five hours when Inuyasha started to become restless and staying on his toes most of the time, Kagome had also noticed that he had become very edgy and jumpy not his usual attitude. They had walked for a couple more hours when they caught sight of the reason for Inuyasha's skittish mood. They came to the place where a small village should have been and saw only runes, they saw a tiny rustle in the straw near one of the flattened farm houses Inuyasha and Kagome readied themselves and Miroku lifted up the straw, underneath the straw was a little kid curled up as if trying to make himself as small as possible. Kagome and Inuyasha growled at the kid, Miroku worried that they would hurt the child and told them they should probably go and see if whatever attacked this village is still around, they went off grudgingly but not before Kagome let her fangs show and one hiss leak out. "So what is your name" said Sango turning to the kid "S...S..S..Saru Miss" the little boy stammered, "what happened here" Miroku questioned "a demon attacked our village he killed my mother and father he looked a lot like a big scorpion and had a spider mark on his back" answered Saru timidly, well it must be another one of those damned incarnations even though we have all of the jewel except for one last shard Naraku has never lost that power thought Miroku silently, "well your safe now we will take you to the next village we see and hope that they will let you stay there" Sango's comforting voice pulling Miroku out of his deep thoughts. "What ever was here has been long gone" growled Inuyasha, Kagome put in that she didn't like the smell of the kid and that maybe it would better to leave him there, "absolutely not this child is defenseless and that demon could be back any second if he even caught the slightest whiff of human" Miroku and Sango argued "Fine feh" huffed Inuyasha and Kagome in unison though Kagome kept muttering how she didn't like his scent and hissed at the boy every time he came near her or Inuyasha [Kagome refused to call him by his name for she had a suspicion that it was not his real name]. They set up camp about a mile away from the wrecked village that night, Kagome and Inuyasha [Shippo had also come because he knew Kagome to usually be sweet and gentle towards children not hiss at them and not call them by their name so he grew a little suspicions to and found a tree of his own to sleep in for the night] refused to come down from a tree that was quite far away from the camp site near a little stream neither of them slept at all that night for fear that their companions would not wake up in the morning. "Damn those hanyou have not taken their eyes off me since we met how am I supposed to kill the mortals and set the demons against each other" thought Saru [who really was the scorpion demon Koruka created by Naraku] but he stopped complaining to himself, a wicked idea had just formed. "Sango I need to take a break and some water" wined Saru, "fine we will stop for a minute to rest and I'll come with you to get some water" Sango said softly and went off with him to the stream "BAKA" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled in unison, 'heh heh I have her where I want her', "Sango I think there is a demon in the water" Saru said backing away from the stream, as Sango leaned down to look into the water Saru behind her began to change to his true form his body started to harden, he had grown a tail, his teeth elongated into fangs, his eyes shrunk to tiny black dotes, he grew six more legs, and an evil aura exploded around him. Sango was leaning down to check for demons in the water when she felt the feel of the aura of the area shift, she glanced down at the water, and saw the reflection not the little boy that she had been walking with only moments ago, but a hideous scorpion youkai about to strike, she rolled aside the moment the poisonous tail came down on her, quickly got up, and pulled off her bone boomerang ready for the next attack. "Heh so you dodged me you will not escape me a second time, my name's Koruka and I'll enjoy killing you as much as I did devouring that tiny village" exclaimed Koruka, "you are the demon who killed that entire village. Kagome and Inuyasha could smell youkai and death all over you but I could not come to believe them because this boy reminded me of Kohaku" thought Sango sadly. The minute Miroku, Shippo, Moyaga, Kagome, and Inuyasha heard Sango's familiar "bone boomerang" they rushed to her aid when they arrived they saw not a little boy having a drink of water but a scorpion youkai with a spider mark on its back and Sango with blood staining her right shoulder, "now do you believe us" shouted Inuyasha and Kagome "yes" screamed Miroku and Sango [Shippo exclaimed that he had known the whole time he got a couple of whacks on the head from Inuyasha for that one], "now that your tiny insignificant argument is over, allow me to show you the end with my deadly sting" Koruko shouted, he race at Kagome tail poised she moved away quickly with the agility of a cat [literally], Inuyasha pulled out a Tetsusaiga that was now as tall as Kagome's hand, and as wide as a banana, Miroku readied his Wind Tunnel, Shippo wanted to use his foxfire but was not sure that was the best idea, Miroku saw Sango straining to pick up her weapon, and prayed that the poisonous sting would not kill her before the battle was over. The battle went on for a couple more hours until finally the Tetsusaiga broke and Inuyasha turned demonic, and he killed the demon then Kagome said "SIT" and he turned back to his usual self, "Gods we now have to visit Toto-sai to get the sword repaired and find a way to heal Sango quickly." That night Sango was running a very high fever and none of the group could figure out a way to bring it down the final decision was that Miroku and Sango would stay behind [Shippo would also stay behind to protect Sango from Miroku when she was so vulnerable] and Kagome and Inuyasha would journey on to the castle [besides they could get there much faster if it was just the two of them, that night they stayed at the camp just to make sure no youkais came to hurt any of the mortals [including Inuyasha] because it was the night of the new moon and his time of the month, "I hate when I'm mortal" grumbled Inuyasha from Kagome's lap "I always feel so weak I hate it feh and why couldn't we leave tonight", "well if you wanted Sesshomaru to see you like this then we can go now "not in all hells will I ever let him see me in this fucking form never."


	7. Kagome's 'Inuyasha' side

Short note today, actually it's just some vocab that might come in handy, the word **_Kami _**in Japanese means g-d I think, and I appologise if it's wrong.****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 7, Kagome's 'Inuyasha' side

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha left bright and early, since they were on their own they were able to cut down their travel time by at least two thirds the time it would have taken them traveling with mortals, when they arrived at the castle Kagome was looking to blood thirsty for Inuyasha's liking he also knew that every second she was becoming more demon and less human, they had to act quickly and find Kagome's human being and his size or he would have to resort to killing Kagome with the still good half of Tetsusaiga. They ran into a lot of Sesshomaru's henchdemons as they stormed the castle it took them awhile but they finally arrived to where Sesshomaru was waiting, "what took you so long mortal, where is Inuyasha with my Tetsusaiga you are not my real opponent he is, now be a good little girl and tell me were is my younger brother", Kagome hissed at him "Sesshomaru dear I'm not just your opponent but I'm your executioner, Inuyasha is unable to battle with you for reasons you will never know", "heh you mortal I'll rip you to pieces and when I am through seek out and destroy Inuyasha" Sesshomaru smiled coolly and ran at her his talons poised, "I am no longer a mortal Sesshomaru I am now a tiger youkai and I can kill you in one sweep of my claws" Kagome demonstrated and Sesshomaru had only just enough time to leap aside before her claws made him permanently part of that crater. Kagome laughed "why don't you transform and we will see who is the leader of this pride" then she let out a terrifying roar and began to transform to her now true form [ which was a tiger about as tall and wide as a Hamber hallway on the 3rd floor] and Sesshomaru started to change as well. Inuyasha had jumped off Kagome the moment they had reached where Sesshomaru was waiting to find the object, he smashed and broke only Kami knows how many things, and just when he started to lose hope he found it, it was a small orb that had colours swirling all around it every so often he would catch a glimpse of himself or Kagome, he grew a little suspicious when their happened to be no guards in that room, he soon found out why if you were under a certain height then you would not inhail the sleeping spell Sesshomaru had placed there, Inuyasha had to be very careful luckily nothing happened, and he was able to grab the orb and race back to the room where Sesshomaru and Kagome were fighting. When he arrived at the scene Kagome had her jaws fastened around Sesshomaru's neck, Inuyasha gulped as he remembered what it felt like, Inuyasha gave a yelp of surprise when he saw Kagome's size, Kagome stopped her final attack on his brother, Sesshomaru did some quick thinking about the situation and decided it was best to flee [since nobody was watching him or so he thought, and nobody saw the glint as the last Shikon Jewel shard fall from one of his injured legs]. Inuyasha who saw Sesshomaru leave through down the orb in disgust and it shattered into a million pieces, he felt him self getting bigger and saw Kagome become more human. He got up and was about to run to her when he saw something had gone very wrong her eyes were not normal. She still had very noticeable tiger stripes, her eyes were filled with green, and she looked at him with so much hate and blood thirst "Kami" Inuyasha thought "it's happened she has gone demonic." Inuyasha knew what he had to do but he didn't want to do it but on the other hand he had to or he would be this demonic Kagome's next meal, he pulled the good half of Tetsusaiga out [very very slowly as if he hoped for a miracle so he would not have to use it] but no miracle came, he ran at Kagome tears blurring his vision as he did so he caught sight of the Wind Scar but could not bear to use it against her, so instead he went running at her with the good half of the Tetsusaiga raised and cut her straight across the chest she fainted and turned back to her hanyou self and collapsed in a puddle of her own blood. Inuyasha knew that if he didn't get her to safety soon then Kagome would die, he saw her lips move silently and bent down to hear what she was saying "Inuyasha a jewel shard here ...Inuyasha I'm so sorry" then she fell silent again, Inuyasha had seen the glint and went to pick up the shard, then he grabed Kagome [who was very weak by now from bleeding so much] and raced back as fast as he could to Kaede's village without stopping to see if Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were alright the whole time praying with all his heart that he would not be to late.

When Kagome woke up it was morning and the birds were singing she could smell breakfast [she had just realized how hungry she felt] she tried to move to get up but found it hurt way to much and laid back down Kaede came into the hut at that moment "ah your awake Kagome, I should tell Inuyasha that you are awake then he will finally eat and drink something he has done nothing but sit in his tree since he brought you here" Kaede said with contentment in her voice, "what happened?" Kagome questioned, Kaede looked at her with surprise "you mean you don't remember a thing?, well when Inuyasha brought you here he was in a state of panic and misery, you were covered in blood and it took all my power to heal you but I was able to though Inuyasha's threats helped me quicken the healing process sometimes, "here have some breakfast while I go get Inuyasha" Kaede said getting up to leave. Inuyasha came in a little while after Kaede had left "I'm glad to see that you are up Kagome" proclaimed Inuyasha sweetly "Inuyasha...." Kagome said weakly but he cut her off before she could say more "please Kagome please don't say the "S" word, I had to use Tetsusaiga against you gave me no chose" he backed away from her with his hands in front of his face to protect himself, "Inuyasha I know you had to use the Tetsusaiga against me, I was about to say thank you for helping me stop being so vicious and that you were ready to use Tetsusaiga against me", "Oh, I, ah, well, I, ah, kinda got a jewel shard for you" Inuyasha gave it to her. She fit it to her large jewel shard and sighed happily "well Inuyasha we did it the Shikon No Tama is full again", "now all we have to do is to defeat Naraku and then you can go back to you're own time and forget about all this and I will become a full demon" Inuyasha looked sadly at the floor of the hut, Kagome whispered to him "Inuyasha I could never forget you" then she added "I love you" and fell back to sleep. When he came out of the hut Kaede offered him a bowl of soup but Inuyasha replied that he was not hungry and ran off into his forest, he needed some time to think about what had just happened Kagome had told him she loved him, words he had been waiting to hear for along time when, he had heard those words all love that he had left for Kikyo vanished he now knew who he was meant to be with, as he was contemplating Koga who had come up to find out if Kagome was okay saw Inuyasha sitting on a branch in his tree Koga yelled up at him "hey mutt face stay away from my woman she's now even more perfect for me then before because she is a hanyou now", "heh heh would your woman say that she loved me" Inuyasha laughed "your lying" Koga growled as Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and flexed his claws, Koga's instincts told him to get out of there and he did but not before he yelled "don't lay a finger on her dog breath."


	8. Catastrophy

No note today.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 8, Catastrophy

A few days later Kagome was feeling much better so Inuyasha and she decided to go back to her time for awhile it was almost dark when they came out of the well. Kagome could smell dinner cooking. She ran to the door and shouted to her family that she was back home Sota came running down the stairs happy to see his big sister but he stopped when he saw her, she was his sister alright but she now had faded tiger markings all over her body, a cat's tail, green eyes, cats ear's, and she had claws like Inuyasha's "uh Mom" Sota yelled into the kitchen "I think you better come here", "What is it Sota?" she called back "Inuyasha and Kagome are back" he called then raced up to his room, "how nice will they be staying for dinner?" when she didn't get a answer she came out of the kitchen, "are you two ......WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?" Inuyasha backed away as Kagome's mother took a swing a him with the pan she was holding she was about to take another swing at him when Kagome interrupted "it's not his fault", then she told her mother the whole story [leaving out some parts], her mother still looked suspiciously at Inuyasha but now she was not trying to hit him with the pan "we should tell your grandfather about this he may know what to do", "Kami! what happened to Kagome?" her grandfather said as they came into his room they told him the story as well, "well I know no counter spells" proclaimed her grandfather sadly, "then why don't we go and see what Sesshomaru in this time has to offer" Kagome said brightly "fine" Inuyasha agreed grudgingly "that means you will stay for supper that's good" Kagome and Inuyasha had a wonderful supper after that they went, sat out on her window sill, and fell asleep in each others arms. The next day they woke up grabed a taxi and headed to Sesshomaru's hotel room, when they got there again Hisisu answered the door this time also Sesshomaru came quickly to the door he let them in, they told him everything that had happened Sesshomaru nodded when they were done at that moment Kagome and Inuyasha both noticed the new scar that encircled his neck, and asked Inuyasha to join him in the bedroom for a second, when they got to the room Sesshomaru locked the door after Inuyasha had gone in, then he went to one of the other rooms where he kept all his demon stuff he went searching through a small velvet back bag and pulled out Tokijin he walked until he was right behind Kagome then brought the sword down on her, when he looked though at where she had just been sitting he saw a couch that had been cut in half not a dead hanyou, he looked up and saw not Kagome but Inuyasha [who was really Kagome using her shape shifting powers] with her/his Tetsusaiga pulled out and ready for battle he backed away a little, Kagome/Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga, jumped out the window, and ran away in the direction of the well, when Sesshomaru let the real Inuyasha out he swore at him so much Sesshomaru wished he had a muzzle then he told Inuyasha what had happened Inuyasha jumped out the window and called back "if she is harmed then it will be your head Sesshomaru."

Kagome/Inuyasha ran tearing through the house and jumped in the well as fast as she/he could, it was only when she/he had reached Inuyasha's tree in his forest that she/he stopped and she started to calm down she/he leaned against the tree shivering at the memory of the Tokijin coming down on her/him, she/he sat there calming herself/himself down till she/he fell asleep. "Heh heh he is asleep now he's easy prey for me but I want Inuyasha to suffer before he dies then Kagome will be all mine" thought Koga as he tied up Kagome/Inuyasha, when Kagome/Inuyasha woke up she/he saw that she/he was in a small cave of which the scent was unfamiliar to her/him, she/he tried to move but she/he soon found out that she/he was bound hand to foot, Koga came in then and smirked "well mutt boy, how shall I kill you, shall I feed you to my wolves, or how about I slice you to pieces and dump you in the river, or what if I left you near Kanna and Kagura so that they could finish you off, or maybe oh I don't know um how about I give you over to that aristocratic brother of yours I bet he would kill Naraku for me if I did that", Koga got a little freaked when Kagome/Inuyasha started laughing quietly Koga took out a dagger and and held it to Kagome/Inuyasha's throat, just then Kagome/Inuyasha started to change back to Kagome with her eyes filled with green again [which meant that she had gone demonic again], Koga started to back away from her she got up and growled "Koga you were going to kill me weren't you well I think the tables have just been turned", she then ran at him her claws raised and a hungry gleam in her eyes, "Kagome what's happened to you" Koga cried as he dodged her attack. Inuyasha raced through the well to Kaede's village he stormed into Kaede's hut and demanded to know where Kagome was, Kaede was about answer when he caught a slight whiff of wolves blood which was coming from Kagome's fangs, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was about to move in for the kill Inuyasha yanked out the good half of the Tetsusaiga and ran to intercept Kagome's fangs he tripped on a root, lost his balance, and Instead of him intercepting her fangs he felt the full force of her attack Suddenly Inuyasha felt a great pain in his left shoulder as he turned to look he saw that he was staring right into Kagome's demonic eyes she had sank her fangs into his shoulder and to his horror she wouldn't let go she just kept burying her fangs deeper and deeper into his shoulder until Inuyasha thought that the pain would kill him, he tore his eyes away for a moment to see how Koga was doing and he just barely caught a glimpse of Koga's pack hurrying him away he turned back to Kagome ready to grab the Tetsusaiga and injure her enough so that she would let go, then he realized that he had dropped the Tetsusaiga when he had tripped "Oh Kami" he thought right before he went demonic himself.


	9. One more rosary victim

No note today.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 9, One more rosary victim

When Inuyasha woke up he found himself in Kaede's hut with Kagome lying very still beside him, he then took in everything that had happened last he could remember Kagome was trying to kill him then he went demonic and couldn't remember a thing he looked down at himself and saw that he was covered in bandages from head to toe he saw that his shoulder was so mauled he could not make out its shape, he then looked at Kagome again and saw that she was covered in the marks that his demonic claws made, "even though we are both hanyou our wounds will heal very slowly since we had both been in demonic form when we had attacked each other" thought Inuyasha before he fell back to sleep. Miroku came in about around supper time and woke up Inuyasha "go wakeup Kagome first then me" Inuyasha grumbled, "I can't" whispered Miroku sadly, that quickly banished thoughts of sleep from Inuyasha's mind "w...w...why not" Inuyasha stuttered suddenly very afraid for Kagome's safety, "well ever since Sango and I found you in the forest near Koga's den drenched in blood lying still and barley breathing on the ground and Sango and I brought you and Kagome to Kaede's village, no one has been able to wake Kagome. She has just kept on sleeping everyone thinks that your so close to her that maybe you could well" Miroku told Inuyasha, he then moved Kagome's sleeping pallet till it was right next to Inuyasha's, put two bowls of stew down, and left. After Miroku left Inuyasha painfully pulled himself up into a sitting position and carefully held Kagome in his arms while she was lying on his lap, "Kagome what have I done to you? Kagome, I love you", tear started to cascade down his cheeks as he cried with her held against him in his lap and for the first time he loved so much that he trusted her so much that he opened his heart and feelings to her not the same way he had felt about Kikyo but a much deeper love he had for Kagome. "Inuyasha I never thought you would be so caring but I'm glad you love me", "Kagome your not dead, how are you feeling" Inuyasha was a bit startled to see that she had awakened in his arms, "yah I do feel a bit better then I did before though these scratches you gave me hurt like hell", 'I'm so sorry Kagome" Inuyasha said quite sincerely, "don't be" Kagome whispered, then they just sat there contently in each others arms then right before they fell asleep again [still in each others arms] they kissed.

A couple days later Kagome was feeling much better and had gone for a walk in Inuyasha's forest and Inuyasha at Kaede's request, "Inuyasha the reason I asked you to come here is to do with what happened in the forest near Koga's den, you know how Kagome went out of control so easily, well you know how when she says sit when your demonic you turn back to normal, well now that she is a hanyou it can happen much more often and I've been thinking a lot about it and decided it was for the best I'm going to put a prayer bead necklace around her neck that's just like yours and as well as you will be the one who controls the prayer bead necklace", "what's the word Kaede" said Inuyasha and he thought to himself "heh now I can get back at her for every single sit she had ever said", "well what's the word" Inuyasha repeated, "the word that is used to activate this necklace is down oh and I put it around her neck while she was sleeping". After Kaede had told him that he raced to the forest he could not wait to try the necklace out it was payback time for every single time she had said sit before she jumped into that damn well of hers and went home, Inuyasha found Kagome sitting on one of his branches in his tree and screamed "Kagome come DOWN", the necklace that he had not noticed that morning activated and she came tumbling face first to the ground, "w..wh..what is this" Kagome screamed as she tried to lift the necklace from her neck but it wouldn't budge a sudden thought crossed her mind "Inuyasha" she said sweetly "yeh" he retorted back "SIT BOY" Kagome screamed and he fell face first to the ground. Inuyasha had been gone for only about ten minutes when Kaede heard "SIT DOWN SIT DOWN SIT DOWN SIT DOWN.........." Coming from the forest, she ran to get Sango and Miroku, quickly told them the whole story, and sent them off running to stop Inuyasha and Kagome from injuring each other, when Sango and Miroku reached the tree [that Inuyasha was imprisoned to for fifty years] they could not see either Inuyasha or Kagome but just two deep holes in the ground and they could faintly hear Sit coming from the right whole and Down coming from the left whole, Miroku ran and jumped in the whole that Inuyasha was in and got a hand over his mouth and Sango grabed Kagome and did the same thing, Inuyasha was about to scream out another Down when he felt Miroku's hand cover his mouth, he struggled as Miroku dragged him to Kaede's village he was staring daggers at Kagome who was struggling against Sango's hold, they had almost reached the village when Kagome and Inuyasha bit their captors hard, as Miroku and Sango backed away Kagome and Inuyasha who were about to start screaming at each other again opened their mouths but shut them immediately when no sound came out, Kaede came out of her hut "so my silence spell worked, Inuyasha when you reach your forest and Kagome has gone to her time then the spell will enable you to speak again, and Kagome the minuet you get back home your spell will ware off" Kaede explained, "you witch" both Inuyasha and Kagome mouthed then hurried towards Inuyasha's forest, they sat together silently [like they had a chose] near the bone eaters well for awhile then right before Kagome went back through the well she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and leapt gracefully down the well.


	10. Home sweet home

No note today.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 10, Home sweet home

Kagome climbed out of the well and ran up to her house where she could smell dinner cooking, she ran into the house, "Mom, Sota, Grandpa I'm back" "Kagome your back I like your necklace where did you get that necklace it looks just like Inuyasha's" "it's a long story Sota" Kagome grumbled but she told him anyway "cool, moms in the kitchen" Sota said when she was done and ran to go get some more chips, Kagome had a warm bath then dinner. After dinner Kagome went out with some of her friends to a movie [of course she used her shape shifting powers to make herself look human] "what a gorgeous necklace Kagome where did you get it it's so awesome" one of Kagome's friends said when they saw her "uh it was a gift" Kagome caught herself before she said that it was a spell that Kaede had put on her, she thanked her friends for the movie when they dropped her off at her house, then when they left she leapt up to her bedroom window and sat down for a bit balancing herself on the window sill she quickly yelled down to her mom that she was going to bed early. Kagome leaned against the side of the window sill and thought about everything that had happened to her lately, try as she might she just couldn't fall asleep she felt like she didn't belong here at all even though this is her home she felt it was not her home, Kagome tried to go to sleep but at midnight she found it was hopeless and leapt silently to the ground and slipped through the well. She climbed out on the other side and just let her feet take over, she soon found out exactly where she was going to Inuyasha's tree of course, when she got there she noticed Inuyasha sitting on his favorite branch, "Inuyasha may I come up" she shouted up to him, "what! Kagome it's you nearly scared me half to death" he complained trying to regain his balance without looking like a baka [he had almost fallen out of the tree when he had heard Kagome], "sure why not" he grumbled she quickly leapt up before he could change his mind, "Inuyasha can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome questioned "sure" Inuyasha answered, "Inuyasha I'll come right out and say it I'm scared I mean really terrified, for example I went home tonight but when I got to there it didn't feel like home it felt to me probably the same way you feel when you come to my time then I came here and well this forest feels like home to me I just feel like I belong here and not at home with Grandpa, Mom, and Sota and it scares the hell out of me I mean when I went there I felt like a guest who was just visiting even in my own room I just feel like this forest is my home now like I don't belong in my time at all" Kagome collapsed into Inuyasha's arms crying with sobs that shook her whole body, Inuyasha who was never good at comforting people when they came to him help [not many had] tried his best to help her till she was calmed down enough to fall asleep he to fell asleep soon after that with Kagome snuggling up against him [ he had fallen asleep that way a lot lately].


	11. Inuyasha's dream

No note today.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 11, Inuyasha's dream

"WAKE UP YOU LOVE BIRDS" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shouted for the sixth time that morning "not until we get an apology for you screaming in our ears this morning to wake us up" shouted Inuyasha back at them, "well if you would have come down the first time then wouldn't have to" Sang and Miroku retorted back "not until we get an apology" he shouted again then grabbed Kagome, climbed higher into his tree, and turned his back to them, "come down" "Feh", "fine we'll apologize if you'll just come down from there" Miroku and Sango shouted up to where Kagome and Inuyasha were now perched. Kagome leapt down first but it took some time to get Inuyasha to come down so in the end they had to resort to the sit method [after Inuyasha had got back up he gave Kagome a generous helping of "down"], Inuyasha and the group everybody except Kagome went out to search for some hint that might tell them where Naraku was hiding Kagome had told the gang that she was going back to her time and not to worry she would be back soon Inuyasha insisted on coming with her though so she couldn't put her real plan into action until he had left so she had to go through the well he left after Kagome had gone through, Kagome on the other side of the well waited for about twenty minutes then jumped back into the well and to the Feudal Era, when she got there luckily Inuyasha was not there but she still disguised herself as Kirara so that if he saw her he would not become suspicious she padded silently to Keade's hut she was going to find out the truth about what happened when she was in her demonic form fighting Koga [no one would tell her the whole story]. She snuck into Kaede's hut easily since no one ever noticed Kagome/Kirara walking around, when she got into Kaede's hut she changed back to her hanyou self then waited till Kaede came back into her home, when Kaede came into her hut she was quite surprised to find a hanyou waiting for her there at first she thought it was Inuyasha but then she saw the green eyes and tiger stripes "Kagome?" "what are you doing here Inuyasha told me you were going back to your own time" Kaede looked questioningly at her "that's what I told the Inuyasha so that he would not stop me from asking you what really happened when I went demonic on Koga the last thing I remember was falling asleep near Inuyasha's tree then the next thing I know I wake up in Inuyasha's lap with him crying for me I need to know what happened" Kagome pleaded "fine" Kaede said with a sigh "from what I can gather you were kidnapped by Koga who thought you were Inuyasha and wanted to kill you but you went demonic on him and almost killed Koga Inuyasha came something must have happened and he went demonic then you and Inuyasha fought until you knocked each other out then Miroku and Sango found you and brought you here and you know the rest" Kaede finished "what happened to Koga?" "he was taken away to be healed by his pack" Kaede answered solemnly "Kaede would you lend me some healing herbs?" "yes child but why?" I'm going to see Koga to tell him how truly sorry I am for what happened" "go then but hurry and be back by sunset" Kaede yelled to Kagome as she ran off to Koga's den. Kagome raced through the forest quickly as she got closer she transformed herself into a black female wolf, when she got to the den the whole pack was there having lunch Kagome was able to walk right into the den without being noticed, the moment she walked into the den she could smell Koga it seemed that he was at the back of the cave so she slunk past the pack, when she got to the back of the cave there were two guards awaiting her they held up their spears so that she could not enter "who are you and why are you here" Kagome answered them easily "I'm Kagramra of no one of the tribes I have come with a message for Koga to do with the halfling called Inuyasha" Kagome barked to them "fine you may go in", they pulled aside a curtain and Kagome slipped in "so what have to tell me about mutt face" Koga was about to say more but he stopped when he saw that the sleek black wolf that had just been in front of him was now Inuyasha he tried to grasp his dagger but Inuyasha was quick to stop him and get and hand over his mouth then Koga was silenced again when the Inuyasha who had his hand over his mouth had changed to the hanyou Kagome, Kagome told Koga that if she let go then he would have to stay quiet then because Koga was still to weak from his last encounter with his so called women he fell silent very quickly, and Kagome took her hand of his mouth. "Well what do you want Kagome have you come to try to kill me again" "no Koga I didn't I came to apologize for going demonic on you and to give you these they will help you heal faster" Kagome explained as she pulled out a small green pouch, she handed the herbs to Koga and got up to leave resuming her wolf disguise "Kagome I forgive you for what you almost did but I have to say that your not my women any more now that mutt I mean Inuyasha will have a chance" Koga quickly corrected himself after she growled at him, Kagome barked her goodbye to Koga since she was already in her wolf form and left out the curtain, Kagome had just come out of Koga's room when one of the guards told her to sit down and tell them what happened in there since they had heard a growl that didn't sound like a wolfs growl, Kagome was trying to think up a quick answer when one of the members of Koga's pack stepped on her tail, "MROWWW" Kagome screamed as she leapt two feet in the air and dropped her disguise by accident the minute the wolf pack saw her they went after her thinking that she had try to come to kill Koga again. Inuyasha had been at Totosyes [getting him to craft a bough from one of Kagome's fangs that Kaede had found lodged in his shoulder] the whole day and he had just come back to the village and was looking for Kagome [it was about sunset] he had brought with him a beautiful ivory like bough that he had wrapped up in his outer kimono "Kagome" he yelled again "Kagome must still be in her time well I think I'll surprise her and visit" thought Inuyasha to himself as he jumped through the well when he was on the other side of the well he jumped up to Kagome's window and yelled for her to please come up when he saw the door start to open his heart missed a beat but to his disappointment it was only Sota with Buyo, "where's Kagome" Inuyasha growled without meaning to since he was starting to worry "I...I..I..Uh thought she was with you" Sota stuttered because Inuyasha never growled at him so he was a bit scared and started to think that the thing about turning demonic may be taking effect to Inuyasha at the moment so he ran out of the room Inuyasha raced as fast as he could and the minuet his feet touched solid ground outside the well he felt like a whirlwind he had never run so fast in his life he ran so fast that he broke a bunch of pots that were in Kaede's hut she shouted at him and threw her silence spell at him but Inuyasha held one of his claws to her throat and mouthed the words "you witch tell me where Kagome is or you die and take this damn spell off me as well do those two things or I'll kill you so fast you won't even have a chance to scream" he hissed out his last threat because Kaede had taken the spell off him Sango and Miroku were drawn by the sounds of pots breaking in Kaede's hut when they came in they saw Inuyasha with a claw to Kaede's throat Miroku started to reach for one of his scrolls thinking that Inuyasha had gone demonic but he stopped when he saw the Tetsusaiga was sheathed, "what are you doing?" Sango asked sternly "I'm going to find out where Kagome is even if I have to kill you all to figur it out" Inuyasha roared at Sango and Miroku "you'll do no such thing" shouted Kagome [who was really Shippo] from the door of the hut "Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned he sniffed he did not smell Kagome he smelt "Shippo this time you've gone to far" Inuyasha roared and left Kaede to go try to kill that little Kitsune "Inuyasha please forgive me" Shippo screamed as he ran to hide behind Miroku "I was hoping it would not come to this" he muttered as he through a sleeping scroll down on Inuyasha he fell to the ground sleeping soundly. "Kaede tell us what happened here I know that Inuyasha is not usually this crazed with fury" Miroku asked Kaede "I think he went to Kagome's time to try to give her that" Kaede said gesturing to the object that was wrapped up in his outer kimono "and found out that she was not there then came here thinking I might know where she was" Kaede finished then she started to explain where Kagome was but then stopped when she heard Inuyasha cry out from his spelled sleep "NO KAGOME", after Inuyasha had the spell put on him he felt like he was being pulled from his body then he felt like he was seeing through Kagome's eyes half the wolf tribe was after him he was running he ran quickly up a tree then a sudden thought struck him he was cornered wolves in all directions every time one tried to get close to him he would swat at it with his claws but they kept coming "Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha" he cried out again and again he felt himself being pulled back to his own body [not before he caught a glimpse of the place where he had been cornered] someone was shaking he looked up expecting to see Kagome but saw Sango hovering over him with worry, Inuyasha jumped up, and raced off without any explanation to Koga's den. Inuyasha reached Koga's den he ran in and clawed at anybody that stood in his way, when he got to the back of the den he roared at the guards that if they didn't move quickly then they would die he tore aside the curtain to find Koga sitting up against the rock wall of the den with a dagger held in his still weak hand, "WHERE'S KAGOME YOU FUCKING WOLF WHERE IS SHE!?" Inuyasha roared with every bit of fury he could muster "heh you should be able to keep track of your own women mutt face" Koga smirked at him "but if you need to know half of my men chased her out of here when they found out who she was if I'm not mistaken they were heading in the direction of your forest" Koga told him "Koga if Kagome is harmed then I will kill every wolf and wolf demon on the face of this planet before your very eyes" Inuyasha hissed before he left wondering why everything lately seemed to be happening in his forest. When he arrived he saw Kagome cornered in his tree with wolves and wolf demons surrounding her from all sides he leapt up to her quickly to help her defend herself from the wolves he embraced her then turned to the wolves with a black hatred in his eyes the whole tribe took a step back as he hissed that if anyone of them came close he would not hesitate too kill them they then turned tail and ran they had only seen that kind of hatred in wolves eyes when they were protecting their mate. Once the wolves had departed Inuyasha embraced Kagome once more before he checked her for wounds she was ok except for her feet looked pretty banged up but that was to be expected she had been running for the better part of the night, "I thought I had lost you" murmured Inuyasha as he asked Kagome if she needed help getting back to the village, "Inuyasha can I try something please?" "of course" Inuyasha answered then he watched as Kagome turned into a kitten with tiger stripes that were outlined in gold then she jumped into one of the sleeves of Inuyasha's kimono and fell asleep, Inuyasha carefully flew back to the village when he got there Sango and Miroku had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing when they saw where Kagome was sleeping and in what form they found it very funny that Inuyasha had a kitten in the sleeve of his kimono Inuyasha growled at them then went into Kaede's hut an fell asleep himself with Kagome still in his sleeve.


	12. Two True Demons

I'm sooooooo sooooo sorry that it took this long to install the next chapter I have been so busy with school you know how hecktic it is some times anyway hope you like the next chapter please please please please review (P.S. the sequil will take a bit longer then expected I kinda deleted it) realy realy sorry.

Hanyou Goddess

Chapter 12, Two True Demons

When Kagome woke up she found that she was surrounded with white at first she thought it must have snowed but when she got up she hit something warm and looked up and saw that it was Inuyasha's arm then all the events of the night before came flooding back to her, she crawled out of his sleeve and onto his lap where she again fell asleep. When Inuyasha woke up it was around lunch time hi nose told him so he heard Miroku come in "she's not awake yet boy can she sleep" Miroku commented "well she needs to eat as well as sleep" Inuyasha retorted then he woke up Kagome who changed back to her hanyou self and set herself to devouring the food Miroku had brought while Inuyasha did the same thing, "Kagome you know yesterday I never had a chance to give you this" he held out his outer kimono to her she opened it to reveal a beautiful ivory like bough that fit her hand perfectly "thank you" she cried as she threw her arms around him and kissed him, after she finally let go Inuyasha told her about the bow and what its purpose was they almost had to pry Kagome off for that one since she was so grateful to Inuyasha for being so thoughtful, after they had calmed Kagome down they decided that she should go to find Sango so that they could discus the matter concerning defeating Naraku they had already decided that Shippo would stay with Kaede for this one. Kagome found Sango sleeping with Kirara in her lap, Kagome went over and gently woke her up, gave her some breakfast, and they headed to Kaede's hut. When they entered Kaede's hut Inuyasha pushed Miroku over to make room for Kagome beside him Sango though went to help Miroku get back up but she hit him hard with her bone boomerang when he groped for her ass and he fell back down this time Sango did not help him up, "well Kagome are you going to sit there all day looking at Inuyasha lovingly or are you going to tell me why you woke me up" Sango said a little bit irritably since she was jealous because she didn't have the same relationship with Miroku, "I woke you up because we need to figure out how to defeat Naraku" Sango suggested that maybe they should send Kagome to trick Naraku so that she could kill him the second she had a chance, then Inuyasha suggested that they should storm the castle and kill anybody that got in their way, Miroku decided he did not have any good ideas that he would not get whacked for so he kept quiet, but in the end they chose to go with Inuyasha's and Kagome's idea's combined they would each increase their power or weapons strength with a bunch of shards for each all except Miroku they all had a suspicion that he would have used his to make him irresistible to women that were beautiful by his standards then they would work their way to where Naraku was hiding with as much nonviolence as possible. As Kagome handed out the sacred jewel shards that she had now strung on necklaces, her and Inuyasha began to transform and both the Tetsusiaga and Sango's boomerang started to glow with a soft blue light, when Inuyasha and Kagome had finished their transformation they stood there both full youkai Kagome now had very noticeable tiger markings all over her body, deep forest green eyes, her claws had grown longer she had fangs that spilled out of her mouth, and she was now wearing an outfit that looked exactly like the one Nazuna had been wearing except for two things Kagome was not wearing her hair up and the outfit that she was wearing was made out of real tiger fur her fur now that she was a full youkai, and Inuyasha now looked like he did when he went demonic except for his eyes were still gold and well he wasn't demonic Miroku and Sango took a step back when they first saw him thinking that maybe he had gone demonic. When they were almost ready to leave they all went to Kaede for any last minuet wisdom she might give them, she told and begged Miroku just for this once if he could keep from being a hentai when it came to Sango and especially Kagome now that she and Inuyasha were together, she instructed Sango to be very careful with her boomerang because now that it had a shard of the jewel in it would obey every one of her commands so if for intense she was at that moment pissed at Miroku for being a hentai her weapon would act on its own, she told Inuyasha to try not to get addicted to his new strength, and to Kagome she told to keep an eye on everybody as well as she handed her an arrow that was made out of the purest, finest, and lightest of gold's it sparkled in the sunlight that was leaking through the window "this was Kikyo's best arrow she never used it but I thought you should have it after all you are her reincarnation" Kaede said solemnly then she told Kagome with much sadness in her voice that maybe Kagome should go and say goodbye to her family just incase, Kaede couldn't finish the sentence Kagome said goodbye to her then left to tell Inuyasha that she was going to her time this time he didn't try to stop her, this time he knew she would come back. As Kagome went through the well she thought of everything that she had been through since she met Inuyasha from when he had tried to kill her to get the jewel, when she had freed him, the jewel being shattered, encountering Sesshomaru for the first time retrieving the Tetsusaiga, meeting Shippo and the battle with the thunder brothers, Kikyo resurrected from earth and bones, meeting Miroku and Sango, the first time she had ever seen Inuyasha become human, Koga's claim on her, the reincarnations of Naraku, the first time Inuyasha turned demonic, their battle when Sesshomaru wielded Tokijin, every other battle up to their most resent adventure it was all about to come to some kind of end the last chapters of the tale were about to be written and she hoped the story ended happily, and how the legends she never believed in had come to life how she was part of them now she thought as she gracefully leapt out of the well on the other side in her time.


	13. GoodBye And Breakup

No Note today

Chapter 13, Good-Bye And Breakup

When Kagome arrived in her room she glanced at the clock and saw that she had just enough time to get to school she did not have enough time to disguise her youkai cloths so instead of her usual uniform she wore, when she got to school she saw her friends and waved hello but the bell rang before she could talk to them, for morning she felt so out of place in the school though she thought it was partly because everybody was wearing the uniform and she wasn't for once, after school Kagome went to where standing waiting for her "well school's out for the summer now what are you going to do Kagome?" one of her friends asked "how about I go and try to get my self killed to defeat a youkai" she said it like she was joking "what ever, hey Kagome you have got to tell us where you have been getting your cloths and accessories lately they are to die for" the same friend said "literally" Kagome said under her breath "well you might want to hook up with Hojo this summer it would be sooo romantic for you two" another one of her friends piped up "um uh you know that bad boy I've been telling you about well him and I are kinda going steady" Kagome confessed "Your what, why didn't you tell us" all her friends demanded in unison "well I just happened lately when I was in the uh sick he came over and helped me feel a bit better he was really sweet" Kagome said with a dreamy look on her face thinking about how Inuyasha had been acting lately "well how are you going to break it to Hojo you know he really is interested" her friend asked "I don't know but what ever I have to do it needs to be done to day and quickly" she answered then went over to each of her friends and gave them a teary goodbye, then she left to find Hojo. She found Hojo near the school gates and called for him to wait up for her, "Higurashi nice to see you" Hojo smiled at her "Hojo you remember Inuyasha" "oh yes that friend of yours I remember him" Hojo quickly recalled "well he and I are well the only way to put it is going steady" "oh" Hojo said looking very sad "well good luck Higurashi he seemed like an okay guy" Hojo said with false congratulations "Hojo I'm so sorry it's just that when I was sick he came over and was really sweet and I guess something just clicked Hojo please understand" Kagome pleaded "it's alright Higurashi I should have known this was coming the way he looked at you when I first met him I have never seen a guy so stricken with love even though he doesn't show it" Hojo explained "well I guess this means goodbye then" Kagome said as she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders "yah I guess so, well see you around Higurashi" Hojo said his goodbye then he left. Kagome raced back home with any luck her mom wouldn't board up the well after she herd what Kagome was about to say, "abousouly not" her mom said trying to out run the youkai that was her daughter with a lot of wooden boards and nails and one hammer Kagome reached the well first and locked herself in the well house, her mom kept trying to bash the door down outside "Kagome you come here this minuet I will not allow you to go rushing into what might be might be the cause of your death" Kagome's mother screamed from the other side of the door, "Mom if I don't do this then Naraku will never die we are the only ones who even have a chance of defeating him in battle" Kagome pleaded as she through open the door "I..I just don't want to lose you I don't want to lose you, you may be different now but your still my daughter and I love you with all my heart" "I know Mom but I have to do this it's the only way" she said as she embraced her mother then leapt back into the well "be brave my Kagome my heart is with you" her Mom whispered as she caught what might be the last glace of her daughter she would ever see.


	14. Kagome's really bad side and her choice

No Note today.

Chapter 14, Kagome's Really Bad Side And Her Choice

Kagome ran deep into Inuyasha's forest and cried herself into a disturbed sleep. When Kagome woke up the next morning the first thing she saw was the very familiar hayori that Inuyasha always wore, she let her eyes travel further up until she saw his face she gasped "I..Inuyasha" his face was covered in blood so were his hands and the rest of his body he had the Tetsusaiga in front of both of them as if he had been trying to protect them both, Inuyasha stirred awake very quickly after Kagome opened her eyes "K..Kagome I'm glad that your unharmed" he smiled weakly "what happened?" Kagome whispered but Inuyasha had already gone unconscious "Inuyasha Inuyasha nooooo" Kagome screamed and berried her face in his hayori, she stopped sobbing when she heard his heart beat it was very faint but it was a heart beat she gently lifted him into her arms since she now had youkai strength she could carry him, but the Tetsusiaga would not change so she had to carry it to and as fast as she could she ran to Kaede's village. "What is it" Kaede ran out of the hut to find out what all the commotion was all about, then she saw Kagome with Inuyasha when anyone came near them Kagome would hiss, growl, and swipe at them, even Sango, Miroku, and Shippo couldn't get near them, Kaede started to come close to them Kagome let her, but then when she reached a hand to inspect Inuyasha's wounds a growl arose in Kagome's throat, and Kaede had to dodge a swipe from her, Kagome then fell over on to Inuyasha she went unconscious from the strain of lifting both the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha as well as she had been hit hard on the head with Miroku's staff, "bring them to my hut quickly we must bind Kagome's legs and arms for now that she is Inuyasha's mate and will not let anyone near him except her when he is in this state" Kaede explained. When Kagome regained consciousness she tried to move but soon found out she was bound hand and foot she then let out a growl that scared everybody into waking up quickly because they thought there were demons about "Kagome your awake" Shippo said happily and started to run to her but was stopped when Miroku yanked him up by his tail "Miroku why did you do that" Shippo complained "Shippo I know you want to welcome Kagome back but this is not the time to do it" Miroku said sternly "Why Miroku?" Shippo asked "Shippo just look at her eyes and you know her sent the best tell me are her sent and eyes the same as they usually are?" Miroku asked "N..N...No she smells like Inuyasha when he is demonic a sent filled with hatred, sadness, and ferocity" Shippo stuttered as he ran to hide behind Miroku as Kagome let out another terrifying growl, "so your awake" Kaede said as she brought a spoon full of some herbs and stew to her mouth Kagome just bit the spoon in half and sent the contents flying everywhere "I will not eat a single scrap of food human till my mate is well or I die with him" Kagome hissed as she tried to get closer to Inuyasha "fine with me but until your female demoness instincts are calmed once more we will have to do something with you" Kaede said thoughtfully "well we could erect a barrier around the village to keep Kagome out" Miroku offered "that just might work and Kagome can take care of herself for a week or go back to her own time I think I'll do that right now" Kaede announced, after Kaede told the villagers about the situation everyone agreed it was for the best all except Kagome they then took Kagome to the edge of the forest and released her as the barrier went up. "Let me in you fucking witch" Kagome screamed from outside the barer "let me in" Kagome started sobbing and fell into a heap on the outside of the barer. She sat there in the position that was usually the way Inuyasha sat when he was waiting for something or very pissed off, she just sat there not eating or drinking anything even when Sango brought her some food, every time anyone came near to where Kagome was sitting she would growl at them but not before they saw the dried tear marks that covered her face, one time Sango came by her and saw how sad and alone she looked and begged Kaede to lower the barer but Kaede refused and explained that if she did then Kagome would stand guard over Inuyasha every day and night as well as she would not let anyone near him and his wounds could still be fatal if he did not get the proper care. After about a week Kagome tried to get into the village again and to her surprise she could, she ran to Kaede's hut as fast as she could and got there to find Inuyasha awake and sitting against the wall, she ran to him crying because she was so happy she was about to give him a hug when she saw the amount of bandages he had on "What happened I woke up to find you in front of me with the Tetsusaiga in front of us like you were trying to protect us from something" Kagome questioned "Naraku" Inuyasha hissed his voice laced with hate and venom, he was about to say more but Sango and Miroku had come in at that moment "so Kagome you figured out that the barer had been brought down Kaede thought that Inuyasha was well enough now that we could let you see him again" Miroku told her but when he got a little bit closer to the happy couple they both growled at him to lay off, Miroku took a step back and unfortunately right into Sango and they both fell into a heap on the floor, after they had bandaged Miroku's head they all sat down on the floor to hear about how Inuyasha came to be in his wounded state, he told them that he smelt Kagome when she had come through the well he added that he was also smelt salt and water mingled with her sent and went to find out why she had been crying when he found her Naraku was standing over her reaching for the jewel shards that were around her neck he raced at Naraku with Tetsusaiga but Naraku had jumped aside just in time Naraku made a whole bunch of comments that Inuyasha could not remember at the moment he remembered swearing at Naraku a lot then slicing his arm off with the Tetsusaiga then fought back but he was wounded so Naraku ran off then he positioned the Tetsusiaga in front of him and Kagome then went unconscious and well you know the rest he finished then looked over and smiled when he saw Kagome asleep on his shoulder. "Good she's finally asleep" Sango sighed "Sango why are so relived that Kagome's fallen asleep?" Inuyasha inquired after he had put Kagome on a bed in one of the other rooms "well Inuyasha when Kagome first brought you here her new female youkai instincts kicked in and she was very protective of you, she was so protective of you that she would not let a soul within arms length of you and she would attack anyone even Kaede when she was trying to heal you, and so we had to erect a barer, so that Kaede could heal your wounds" Sango finished explaining as she got up to get some food for Inuyasha who had just realized how hungry he was "oh" Inuyasha exclaimed thoughtfully, then he sat down and ate the ramen that Sango had just returned with he was about to fall asleep when Kaede came out from the other room "Inuyasha you of all people should know that when Kagome's in this form you should try not be in so much pain that Kagome's female youkai instincts would awaken you know she hasn't mastered this new form yet Inuyasha, especially now that you and her are so much in love" Kaede scolded "y..y..you heard that" Inuyasha sputtered a blush creeping onto his face "every word' Kaede muttered under her breath, "I am feeling a bit tired" Inuyasha announced hiding his face from the others he heard them laughing as he went to the room where Kagome was sleeping "shit" he thought as he lay down beside Kagome then he smiled it seemed like Kagome was destint to be his mate and he was very pleased with her decision but he did feel a little bit sorry for Koga after all he truly loved Kagome but she had chosen him Inuyasha a scruffy halfbreed over a full blooded youkai that was his last thought before he fell asleep.


	15. Wedding Bells

Chapter 15, Wedding Bells

When Inuyasha woke up he looked beside him and panicked when he saw Kagome was not there but then thought himself foolish when she walked into the room, "Inuyasha" Kagome cried and ran to him tears of happiness blinding her vision she embraced him and clung to him like she would never let go even in death, "Kagome" Inuyasha said sounding relived as he returned her embrace filled with just as much love, "achem we're sorry interrupt but we have to get going" came Sango's voice from the door way Inuyasha and Kagome slowly broke apart as if they did they would never see each other again. They ended up leaving around noon, Kagome was fast asleep in Inuyasha's sleeve still tired from being woken up so early Sango had watched jealously as Kagome had given him a kiss. She turned back into a small tiger like kitten, jumped into his sleeve, then fell asleep, "he's being so sweet with her, and I end up getting stuck with hentai boy over here" Sango complained out loud maybe a little bit to loudly because Miroku gave her a hurt look then turned back to tormenting Shippo for the comment he had made. Inuyasha put a finger to his lips and gave her a glare that clearly read 'shut up or I'll beat the crap out of you' then he turned his attention back to sniffing the air for youkais. "Its not fair. I mean if only Miroku wasn't such a lech then he would be just the type of guy I would go out with or in his words I would bear his children" Sango said with tears starting to brim in her eyes Kagome sat down with her to help her through this "I'll ask Inuyasha if he can speak with him you know man to man" Kagome comforted her, Sango seemed satisfied with that solution and stopped crying. When they got back to camp, Kagome took Inuyasha aside, and she "convinced" him to talk to Miroku. When they arrived back at camp Inuyasha dragged a praying-for-his-life-Miroku out to a hill near where they were camped. Then sat him down and gave him a glare that could melt the whole north pole Inuyasha cringed every time he moved his back it still hurt from all those sits he would get her back for that the minuet they get back to camp Miroku inched away from Inuyasha as he sat down he was still a little bit uncertain that Inuyasha's new form was safe he threw his arms over his face when the youkai opened his mouth to speak but to his surprise Inuyasha's voice was not filled with hatred, anger, or even as it sometimes was sorrow. It reminded him so much of his father when he was disappointed because Miroku gave in to his lecherous ways without a fight that he almost got up and bowed in respect before he remembered that this was Inuyasha and not his father speaking he listened to what Inuyasha had to say, "Miroku why the fuck do you not ever try to control your hentai urges? you know that Sango loves you but she hates it when you grope her and every time you go up to another girl and give her your famous pick up line. You love Sango even more, what does she have to do to get through to you? Fuck I mean does she have to fulfill your hentai ideas for you to love her? it seems like it. It's Just so frustrating for her watching me 'n Kagome together but it breaks her heart every time you go to another girl. I mean get a grip on your self, man! she is the one, but your such a baka that you will never be able to see it" Inuyasha finished then stormed off into the trees to see if Kagome wanted to go to sleep yet and left Miroku sitting there astruck that anyone, even Inuyasha could be so truthful about feelings other then his "so she loves me" thought Miroku "I've been such a baka to her worse then a baka I been just a down right shitty asshole Inuyasha was right when he said I have shit for brains I should have told her how I feel. That's it that's what I'll do! I'll propose my love to her in the form of a marriage proposal. No I don't have the right stuff for it maybe Kagome and Inuyasha can help me" and with those thoughts Miroku went off to find them. "A wedding? let me get this straight. All you can think about is marriage? when we are about face the most important battle of our lives all you can think about is marriage?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs "well whose the special girl? is it that, oh, 15 year old Koharu maybe, or one of the other hundreds of women and girls that you've ever met whose the lucky one" Inuyasha smirked "No, the one I want to marry is named Sango" Miroku said so quietly that even Inuyasha and Kagome's sensitive ears had trouble picking it up, but that stopped Kagome in mid sentence and her features changed from very, very, very, pissed off to soft and relived "well that changes everything. Inuyasha and I will be right back. I need to go get a ring for you" Kagome said quickly "we will?" Inuyasha questioned but one look from Kagome told him to change his answer or he and the ground would be permanent friends "I mean we will" Inuyasha quickly answered "good then I'll go ask Sango the big question now" and with that Miroku walked off. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly yelled after him "Miroku what ever you do, don't grope." "You know I hate charity work. Why did you make me do this" Inuyasha wined as they flew to a river bank filled with gold and jade that was quite far away from the camp "for two reasons the first because Sango and Miroku might want some time alone if she says yes and second there might be a demon at the river and I know how much you like to show your Tetsusaiga off in battle koibito" Kagome teased, "but my darling youkai you might get hurt" Inuyasha teased her back they laughed at each other and looked loving into each others eyes each one thinking how lucky they were to have each other "Aishiteru" they whispered at the same time. When they reached the river there was indeed a demon waiting for them, but when they noticed it was to late a crocodile demon shot out of the water and bit Kagome then fell back into the water and swam away. Inuyasha caught Kagome before she hit the ground and carried her back to the camp along with some gold and jade. When he reached the camp he lay Kagome down on her sleeping bag then sat down to watch over her. When Kagome woke up the first thing she saw was Naraku leaning over her looking very worried she quickly brought her hand up and slapped him hard then she jumped up and ran in the direction of the fire only to find that Kagura, Kageromaru, Juromaru, and one of Naraku's wasps, as Kagura who was really Sango came close to Kagome she ran as fast as she could and soon bumped into Sango "Sango how good to see you how did Miroku's proposal go? did you say yes? Sango, I'm so glad you escaped Naraku, Juromaru, Kageromaru, and one of Naraku's wasps are all at our camp come on we must go see if the others got away safely" Kagome finished then sat down so that she could calm down enough so that she would be ready to lose her arrows, Kagura who looked to Kagome like Sango looked at Kagome in astonishment had this human female just called her by the exterminators name that she had heard when they were in battle this must be another one of Naraku's tricks well she might as well play along, "Kagome I will take you to the place where the others are hiding" Kagome looked up at who she thought was Sango then gave her a big hug "arigato Sango I knew I could count on my best friend" Kagura rolled her eyes then flicked a feather out that looked to Kagome like Kirara when she was in her fighting form then they flew off in the direction of Naraku's castle. "Where is she?" Inuyasha came tearing into the camp site roaring at the top of his lungs the real Sango had quickly brought her boomerang in front of her and Miroku thinking that if Kagome could go crazy when her mate was in trouble then there was no reason that he wouldn't do the same and right now she saw he wanted the blood of the one who took Kagome and was enraged big time. Sango knew she had no choice, so she threw her boomerang at Inuyasha it hit him squarely in the stomach and he was knocked out cold. When Kagome and Kagura arrived at the castle Kagome scanned the area and when she saw the person who she thought was Inuyasha she ran to him and embraced him, but the one whom she embraced was none other then Naraku himself. When Inuyasha came to he found he had a cold compress on his forehead and he could smell "ramen" he shouted happily then he felt a warm cup being placed into his hands he looked up expecting to see Kagome's worried face hovering over him but to his great disappointment it was only Sango, when he was half way through his ramen he set it down images of the night before flashing in his mind he then got up and went over to Sango and handed her the rest of his ramen then Inuyasha jumped up into a large tree and stayed up there for about half the day, when Sango and Miroku offered him some more food Inuyasha gave the same reply that Kagome had given when he was very injured that he would not sleep and would not eat until his mate was back in his arms safe and sound Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes at him great they again had a blood thirsty youkai with them and this time it looked like there wouldn't be talk only death. "So what have you got planned this time Naraku?" Kagura questioned "the girl she seems to be Inuyasha's mate what do you think would happen if he saw I Naraku with his loving mate and what would happen if she was turned against him, how much do think he would give up to have her in his arms safe, and that she be released from the spell, do you think maybe the Shikon No Tama, what would happen if this girl suddenly found herself looking straight into the eyes of the mate she has killed because of my spell?" Naraku finished with an evil laugh "Oh I see you will ask for the Shikon No Tama as a ransom. If you give the girl back safe and sound. When Inuyasha comes because to this girl you now look like her love you will get her to kill him then as she lets her arrow fly you will release her from the spell and she will kill. Herself for the deed that she has done" "clever, but, Naraku are you so foolish to think that a girl that is so deeply in love would be fooled into killing her mate" Kagura smirked "you don't think the great Naraku would let something so important slip as getting Inuyasha's mate to do away with him do you?" Naraku questioned in a dangerous tone that made Kagura flinch "I've cloaked you, one of my wasps, Kanna, Juromaru, Kageromaru, and myself in the girls companions likeness and her real companions in our likeness" Naraku finished then he sat down to figure out just what to do when Inuyasha and his traveling partners got there.


	16. Two near to demonic

Chapter 16, Two near to Demonic

Kagome had fallen asleep immediately when she reached what looked to her like a nice forest clearing that had sleeping bags all over but in truth she was in Naraku's most heavily guarded cell he had taken away both her arrows and bow. Kagome awoke about four hours after he had left when she smelt Sango she saw Sango coming towards her with some ramen no that was not Sango's sent it was Kagura's and Kirara walking beside her smelt like Kanna, Kagome was so confused she growled when Sango came near her "Kagura stay away from me" Kagome hissed then she showed her fangs and claws which Kagura could see were growing by the minuet "Ka..Ka..Kagome it's me Sango" Kagura pleaded then Kagome fainted again from loss of blood from the bite that the crocodile youkai gave her and exsostion. Kagura quickly locked the cell and burst into Naraku's room scared as hell "Naraku you told me that you had masked my sent how did she know how Naraku tell me she is dangerous and can't be trusted unless she is under your spell" Kagura said with a hit of fear in her voice "its true she is quite dangerous when that girl is not under control she hasn't even gained the full extent of her new power, but my spell even to a full youkai should be impenetrable unless she still has the weaknesses of a hanyou, yes that would explain this" Naraku said as he reached for Kagome's bow, the bow suddenly through up a powerful energy that singed Naraku's hand "she is awake" Naraku explained as he jerked his hand back "Kagura go to her I have strengthened the spell but if she smells your sent again then come and report to me" with that Naraku left to go and contemplate some more and figure out how to turn the slayer against the monk, and Kagura went to check on Kagome. "Naraku you will pay" Inuyasha roared waking himself up he had, had a nightmare that Naraku had slain Kagome, Miroku and Sango were jerked from a deep sleep as well as Miroku got a swift boomerang to the head for groping for her ass "Inuyasha?" Sango questioned sleepily but he was already making his way further to Naraku's castle "Miroku wake up I didn't hit you that hard" Sango smirked Miroku groaned great now he had to go and find a blood thirsty youkai well at least he now had Sango as his future bride, he thought as he watched her disappear then remembered he had to catch up with her "Sango wait for me." Kagome watched with slanted eyes as Sango brought her some food then sat down to clean her wounds but when she reached for Kagome's injured arm she hissed that she could look after herself and that she needed Inuyasha Sango got up and told Kagome that she was going to get him Kagome was growing paler by the second and her eyes a little bit greener every minute she was losing blood and fast not that Kagura cared what happened to this girl it was just that Naraku had made it clear that he wanted her alive she hoped that the girl would eat the food she had brought it would help immensely if she did, as Kagura locked the cell she heard a small thud and shook her head gods that girl has been weakened she is very strong even for a hanyou but the crocodiles fangs must have been filled with a poison of some kind, that girl better heal soon or it will be my head because Naraku has entrusted me with her safety thought Kagura as she hurried to Naraku's rooms. Sango hated to do it but she knew that she had to or they would either never see Inuyasha again alive or her and Miroku would be killed the next time that he stopped, "Kagome" Sango cried happily, Inuyasha was caught off guard and he started to sniff the air for Kagome's sent when he had found out that Sango had tricked him, he felt Sango's and Miroku's boomerang and staff come in contact with some part of his body before he blacked out. Kagome didn't feel hungry at all but when Sango had put down the food and left she suddenly felt like she was starving so she decided that eating a little bit couldn't hurt her, after she had eaten she felt a lot better but the green that had surfaced in her eyes didn't leave them, then she sat down to wait for Sango to come back from what she thought was a stream near the camp. "Release me you filthy humans" Inuyasha roared for about the fiftieth time since he had come to, "would you give it a rest" Miroku muttered as he started to reach for his staff sometimes he wished that he had one time by accident sucked Inuyasha into his wind tunnel and this was certainly one of those times, Inuyasha's voice quickly pulled him out of his thoughts "Miroku if you don't take these spells off me then when I'm free you and your woman will die" Inuyasha smirked as he broke the spell binding one of his legs, "Sango" Miroku said a tinge of nervousness in his voice as he shook her awake and pointed at Inuyasha who by now had both his legs free and was working on his arms, "damn the only ones now holding him are his arms and neck the minute he was free of those when he was now half way between demon and demonic he would most likely come after me and Sango" Miroku thought. Inuyasha was so pissed first that baka monk and his slayer girlfriend knocked him unconscious then they bind him to a tree with scrolls they would pay for this the moment he freed himself, he got both his legs free, damn he thought as he felt like he was being strangled he saw the problem was the last scroll around his neck and dealt with it with a swift slice of his claws he felt so dizzy as he fell to the ground from lack of oxygen he recovered just in time to dodge Miroku's staff and Sango's boomerang which he simply slit in half with on claw while snapping Miroku's staff with his other hand. Miroku stood there watching in terror and Inuyasha snapped the staff that had been passed down through generations of monks in his family now it lay on the ground snapped in half like a toothpick with Inuyasha's Tetsusiaga and Sango's boomerang. Inuyasha started to advance on Miroku but when his hand flew up to his prayer beads he thought twice before killing Miroku first, he turned and to Miroku's horror he started to advance on Sango whose only weapons...... "wait a minute Inuyasha sliced her swords off earlier" Miroku thought as he helplessly watched as his lover was hoisted up by her collar, the Inu youkai brought a claw up to her throat and turned to Miroku "now human you will suffer for binding me to that tree by watching your mate die as I might have to now that you have delayed me, and when you are both are dead I will go and find her leaving your corpses to be devoured by demons" Inuyasha said his eyes overcome briefly by sorrow at the mention of Kagome before they hardened with hate again, then he pressed his claw into Sango's throat until it started to bleed and all Miroku could do was watch, suddenly with out warning Inuyasha dropped Sango and if it was possible his eyes shone with more hatred then before as Koga stepped out of the shadows. "As usual mutt face you have the most kind ways of welcoming someone who is willing to help you to defeat Naraku" Koga smirked, "Koga stay out of this it is personal now and if you lay one claw one Naraku before I kill him" Inuyasha growled in a dangerous tone "if you want I'll give his body to you to devour but he is mine and if you get in my way" Inuyasha finished this statement by making the slit the throat motion then he added "look over at Sango and you will see I am not kidding", Koga turned around to see the slayer and her boyfriend huddled close together with looks of intense terror that were directed at Inuyasha, Koga took a step back when he saw the hungry gleam that had now over come Inuyasha's eyes this Inu was not joking. Inuyasha spoke after a moment of silence while Koga nursed the wound the Inuyasha had given him before he stepped back "stay with the mortals wolf do what you want with them just leave Naraku to me that goes for you as well mortals if you don't want to end up as my next meal" with that Inuyasha left a still terrified Miroku and Sango and a equally terrified though he didn't show it Koga "well best get you humans settled in the den" Koga said, fearing the worst since Inuyasha had told Koga to do what he wanted with them Sango and Miroku backed up even more Koga sighed and knocked them out cold then carried them to some sleeping pallets in the den along with their broken weapons, as Inuyasha ran in the direction that he smelt Naraku he felt tears cascade from his eyes "if I kill Naraku and Kagome does not live then Sesshomaru will get what he has wanted for so long to be an only child as well as the Tetsusiaga after he pulls it from my dead body" Inuyasha thought if Kagome didn't live then there was no reason for him to and he thought being impaled by the Tetsusiaga was a fitting way to commit suicide.


	17. Miko Tora

Chapter 17, Miko Tora

"Kagome wake up" Inuyasha shook her awake "here take your bow and arrows they were actually her bow and arrows, Naraku attacked the village last night come on" Inuyasha growled, that quickly woke Kagome up and she grabbed the weapons that were handed to her then jumped on Inuyasha's back which was really a horse demon and they raced off. "W..wh..what how did I get here" Inuyasha thought and why was the smell the wafted around so nauseating he then recognized the smell it was the same thing he smelt when Sango was exterminating a demon he sat straight up but that made him dizzy when his eyes focused he saw that he was being held in a wooden cage with demon trapping scrolls covering every inch of it and there were demon exterminators all around fanning stuff at him so that he could be destroyed when he was weak enough then it suddenly hit him he must have collapsed because of being so tired then these demon exterminators must have found him and taken him to their village gods unless he got out of there soon his pelt would be their newest trophy. The smoke cleared away without warning and a female hanyou stepped out, she had hair that seemed to be a touch lighter the Kagome's, eyes that were hazel, fair skin, and a kick ass attitude a Kagome and a Inuyasha mix to go with it all, she was wearing a Miko robe like the one Kikyo wore except it was made from white tiger fur, and she had a mask on that was exactly like Sango's, her claws were longer then even Kagome's and he could smell hatred radiating from her, her eyes lit up by her fiery spirit around her neck was necklace of jade prayer beads which unknown to Inuyasha was the weakest weapon she possessed and not just some girly accessory though she had to admit it went well with her eyes. The hanyou unlocked the cage then slipped into it and locked it behind her with a flick of a tail one of her delicate clawed hands covering her nose. "My My what have I caught to be exterminated today" then she laughed then she place her hand in a position so if he tried anything she could easily kill him "take all the village and go back to your look outs this one is mine" the Hanyou spoke in a quite voice "yes my lady we will come for his body when you are done with him" one of the demon slayers said then they all left Inuyasha gulped after he heard the comment about his dead body when he turned his head he saw that he as looking right into the hanyou's hazel eyes. "Now youkai I want answers and every time that you don't answer my hand will feel tighter around your neck now then lets start, my questions are who are you and why did I find you near this village half dead?" the hanyou asked distain laced every word "my name is Inuyasha and as for what I was doing you'll never know, he wasn't going to tell this hanyou about his personal business" Inuyasha smirked he felt the hand that was around his throat tighten a lot apparently she wanted answers and she did not care who she had to kill to get them Inuyasha was starting to have a hard time breathing if she tightened her hand one more time then his air would be totally cut off and he would die quickly "m...my mate" he gasped then fell limp in her grasp from not enough air and not sleeping for a long time. "Lady Hanyou surely it won't be" the demon slayers complaint was cut off "he hasn't hurt anyone and he needs his strength back as well as I'm still not sure whether to kill him or release him" with that the Hanyou turned on her heel and walked back to the cage. When Inuyasha awoke he tried to move but found he could not he looked down and saw jade prayer beads entrapping him "damn she's smart" he thought amused, he quickly sized up the matter and the answer to the problem came to him "claws of blood" he yelled and threw his attack at the sleeping hanyou who dodged it quickly but she miss judged and soon found herself on the floor of the cage with Inuyasha pinning her down by her neck "hanyou you will let me out now or I will kill you" Inuyasha threatened "he you think I give a shit about my death I would thank you if you killed me actually, for Naraku killed my parents and I have nothing to live for" she smirked looking defiantly into his eyes but her eyes held something for a minute Inuyasha placed it quickly as sorrow and a plea to kill her swiftly and soon "why youkai do you think I stayed in here with you without my strongest spells and weapons, it was in hope that you would kill me so that I could be with my parents again so do it then you can brag about how you killed a hanyou priestess and devoured her" she closed her eyes and waited for him to slice her in half or sink his fangs into her. Inuyasha was speechless she had actually begged him to kill her and uhh devour her did she think he was so inhuman that he would kill one of his own kind "what are you waiting for" she demanded "have you ever killed anyone I suppose you have not, here I'll show how to do it" without warning she grabbed his face and hand and brought his claws and fangs to her throat so that all he had to do was bite and slice and she would be dead, "wh..what are you doing" Inuyasha stuttered as he spoke he felt his fangs sink into her neck "that's it now harder" She whispered he couldn't believe it she was actually coaxing him to kill her he wouldn't do it but her blood was so tasty his demon side called out for it for her blood her tasty delicious blood and her flesh all tasted so delectable in his mouth it scared him he pulled back and huddled in the corner shivering at what he had almost taken delight in doing "why did you stop you should have been happy about me giving you a free meal and freedom why did you let me live I wish to end this life" the hanyou said before she fell to the ground weeping, Inuyasha moved closer to her to comfort her and she ended up falling asleep in his arms as he fell asleep leaning against the cage. "The youkai he seduced lady hanyou get him" the exterminators yelled but as soon as they came near him a shield burst up from out of no where and the thought to be sleeping hanyou spoke "stay away from him he is my prey, yet I may still release him" the exterminators were grumpy but they left. "Sorry about last night" the hanyou said sitting back down "sometimes I just want to give up on living altogether, and I thought that you would be ecstatic if I asked you to help me kill my self I didn't know that you were not a blood thirsty youkai like all the rest, by the way my name's Tora, and if you don't mind could you tell me why I found you outside the village passed out?", Inuyasha had to work very hard to keep his mouth from watering every time he looked at the spot where he had bit her the night before his youkai side could still taste her wonderful blood "feh I'll tell you Tora....." he told her everything from when he had first met Kikyo to when he had passed out, she listened carefully and when he was done spoke "Inuyasha if I set you free I ask of one thing that you kill Naraku very very very slowly let him feel the pain that he has inflicted", Inuyasha looked at her pretended to consider it then told her he would do it. Tora took off the demon trapping spells and the special lock which she pocketed then opened the door for him, he got so many weird looks some were even threatening from the exterminators as he walked through the village, when he reached the gate ahead of Tora the guards pointed every weapon imaginable at him all were aimed for his heart he stopped and decided to wait for Tora before going any further, "it's alright he's with me, back to your posts" Tora ordered and the guards disappeared again, when the gate was opened Tora turned to him "Inuyasha thank you for this if you ever meet up with any exterminators and they give you trouble you tell them that you an acquaintance of Tora's and they'll most likely back down any way good bye" she looked up into his eyes and gave him a kiss she turned away blushing and he continued on the path that lead to Kagome and Naraku.


End file.
